In My Dreams
by eutan
Summary: Entry in the ummm, contest thingi. Its an encounter when someone falls off a tree, someone rescues her and things unfold...
1. Default Chapter

In My Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything except the plot. P.S: This happens. Umm. After the walk with Tamara around the gardens and after she finds out during the Tamara's angry speech that Vidanric has not blabbed their humiliating encounters to the whole world as she expected. [Hey, he's a gentleman! Waddya expect!]  
  
Chpt 1) - -- "You know that place between sleep and awake, the place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting." -- [Mel POV]  
Lying half awake, ensconced in warm scented blankets, I listened to the steady yet lulling patter of the raindrops on the sill. There was so much going through my mind though; it was in turmoil even as my eyes followed the rising sun's rays through the heavy clouds - grey on the bottom, and I just could not fall into the comfort of dreamland.  
  
"Just why had Shevraeth omitted accounts of our disastrous encounters?" This question swirled, sank, and invariably rose again in my mind. I refused to accept the only logical answer those restless dreams that night before had provided me with. Protection.  
  
"Ungh!" I groaned in frustration, fully roused from the half dream-like state I had been previously suspended in. Hair awry, clothes rumpled, and feet gloriously bare - silk slippers were losing their appeal, I stepped into the exterior of my rooms, batting the tapestry impatiently aside.  
  
Mora greeted me with a mask hastily arranged into deference, indicating the steaming listerblossom tea waiting on the table. I drank it with gratitude warming my heart, goodness knows how many times Mora had to summon fresh tea for me to wake up to this steaming delight.  
  
I sipped at the soothing liquid, troubled by the thoughts still eddying through my mind. Quickly however, I decided to banish it as the last of the foreboding clouds drifted away, revealing the sprawling rain washed greens beckoning to me under the gentle graze of sunlight. The previous night's tossing and turning was thrown to the remotest corner of my mind as my spirits rose, causing a smile to start playing around my lips.  
  
Hah, take that Shevraeth! You don't trouble me for long! I sardonically granted myself the satisfaction of taking a dig at that poker-faced Marquis privately. Mora's deft fingers worked her way through my knotted hair, a grim expression set on her face as if attacking the knots as an enemy.  
  
Thoughts of past experiences rose again, I had to suppress a groan that threatened to spoil the tranquil mood in the room once it escaped. Truly, I could say, that Shevraeth was still an enigma. "A mystery," I thought, "that I would never be able to solve."  
  
And whose fault is it? A silent inner voice questioned. An irate Countess who had till now, effectively cut off any means of communication save the petty arguments she rose to, with as much belligerence as a drunk man would have. I winced at my own words.  
  
Then, distracted by the little stream-fed pool, which was in plain view from the windows, now thrown open to let the streaming sunlight in, I decided that riding would be the best option to pass time, and forget guilt. All the while, I eyed the gentle calm flow of the stream narrowly as if daring it to contradict the state of mind I was in.  
  
"Mora," I said out loud, "let my hair down for today."  
  
Her fingers stopped the smoothing, stroking motions, instead reaching for a delicate shell comb upon hearing my words. Moments later, her skill was evident from the two expert thin braids running throughout the length of my hair from my temples, joining midway and then flowing like a river down. I eased into the traveling gown in now familiar actions, yanked on matching slippers, impatiently longing to be out where birds chirped, water streamed, and old dreams forgotten.  
  
Slipping through corridors and passageways quietly, I felt buoyant from the joy coursing through my heart. The old, unhappy experiences that ran through my mind uncontrollably, keeping me preoccupied and restless that whole night were forgotten in a thrice. I could almost believe that I was back in the mountain peaks in Tlanth, soon, I would hear the forlorn singing of harps of the Hill Folk, the clear reed pipes and.  
  
I shook my head trying to clear my homesick mind. "Enough is enough Mel, look forward and forget the past already." Along with that Marquis of Shevraeth as well. My wandering footsteps brought me to the stable, where stable hands came to my assistance immediately. A sturdy raven-black mare was led out; I returned the stable hands' respectful gaze with one of appreciation and murmured my thanks. With a lithe leap, I mounted the mare and off I was, free as the wind sailing over the seas.  
  
Time flew by, swift as angels with bright wings, unnoticed. The sunlight peeked through spaces in between the criss-crossing of leaves; birds were tweeting cheerily on their branches. "Even the cats were mewing in chorus to the chirrups," I thought contentedly, reveling in the peace and quiet of the man-made forest.  
  
"Nothing like aimless riding to relieve homesickness and unpleasant memories." Dark thoughts about eventful and unsettling incidents that happened a year before replaced the contentment, but these thoughts quickly went out of my mind when I came to a realization. Cats? Mewing? In this forest? Curiosity definitely piqued, I kneed my mare to the opposite direction, following the pitiful sounds.  
  
It took a few confusing moments but I finally figured that the cats were atop the trees I was riding under. Reasoning thus, I located the spot where the mews sounded with clarity, and dismounted with ease. Without further hesitation, I started up the tree, hitching up expensive skirts and ditching my slippers.  
  
Feeling as though I had really been transported back to the peaks behind our (me and Bran's) castle in Tlanth, I climbed the tree with as much grace as my cumbersome skirt would allow. The bark of the tree was cool and slippery, familiar to the touch in fact, and the mossy green branches reminded me how trees across the kingdom were all the same. Not that we can say that about the people though.  
  
Straightening out whilst precariously perched on a thick branch, I was absurdly grateful for my scrawny build, as well as my almost non-existent height, for it enable me to balance where no one else could have. Three kittens, each of them a different colour, fixed their clear blue slits of eyes on me, bodies quivering with fright obviously having gotten themselves caught in territory too high for comfort yet with no way out.  
  
Little peals of laughter rising in my throat, I reached for them intending to arrange their escape, wobbling slightly on my feet. One by one, they skittered off the tree bark after some coaxing on my part. Their rain- touched fur was slicked wet and felt cold to the touch.  
  
Unbidden, images of myself hiding under ferny plants to take cover from the rain, climbing up trees to escape the grasps of aggressive pursuers took over my mind. Tensing as these ill memories gripped me, my task at hand was forgotten.  
  
The last kitten, cream colored with a little black spot on her forehead, struggled in my tight hands, trying to join her siblings, which were roaming safely on well-trodden trails. My reverie was broken not by the kitten's valiant attempts to wriggle out of my hands, but by a startled questioning exclamation that sounded forebodingly familiar to my ears.  
  
I stood up too fast, forgetting my whereabouts, and lost my footing, only managing a panicked gasp before gravity pulled me down to hard earth. The journey was broken however, by intermittent leafy branches cracking after it had borne my weight, but still I landed. On ground too hard for my liking.  
  
"Oomph!" Pain seared through my body, for a moment the earth seemed to heave beneath my feet - or my back. Luckiest survivor: The cream kitten that rejoined its companions immediately, after bounding from my slackened grip. It was unscathed, I saw with relief. The fact somehow made my pain more bearable as I struggled, against my mind that wanted to stay lying on the ground, to sit up.  
  
Someone bent over me, blocking the sunlight that dazed my eyes. I got a swift impression of light yellow hair and gray eyes still holding that accustomed assessing glance. A dismal moan again struggled to escape the depths of my throat. The Marquis of Shevraeth. 


	2. Dreamers

In My Dreams  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Chpt 2) - -- "Is it enough to love? Is it enough to care? Or is it enough just to dream and watch you as you melt away from me?" --  
  
[Vidanric POV]  
  
A startled gasp was all the time she gave me to respond, appearing as a river of auburn hair cascading rapidly after her tiny body that belied a fiery spirit. The person's identity flashed through my mind in that instant and numb shock shook me to my roots. Mel!  
  
"Had I been a step quicker, I could've caught her safely! Burn it, what business had she atop a tree anyway?" An incensed voice questioned my mind.  
  
That question was answered by the little bundle of fur unsteadily skittering to the sides of two other kittens waiting nearby. Imprints of fingers were clear against its creamy fur still glistening with moisture of the early-morning rain. Nervous energy gnawed at my mind, even as I struggled to maintain an impeccable court mask to hide feelings, which ran raw.  
  
Within a space of a few breaths, I was crouched beside her, having dismounted when I first saw the restless mount and discarded slippers. Hoping my eyes did not reveal the mixed emotions of both humor and worry coursing through my very veins, - Life! Whoever at court climbs trees to save stray kittens? - I drawled over my words.  
  
"Why, if it isn't Lady Meliara? What brings you here?" As if she had not like a fallen angel from the highest thresholds of skies above, just landed with a heavy thud on the damp ground. Her dazed gaze gave me reason for worry, and I had to battle against every instincts of my body to take her in my arms and personally inspect her for any injuries sustained.  
  
Mel's feelings fanned across her face, every shadow and fairy light played lively expressing many emotions, most of which I could do without. A dull ache settled in my heart, knowing that the face she showed the world was hidden to me.  
  
"Pray tell me my lady, what business you had on a tree?" I managed a lighthearted comment to rouse Mel, for my worry was increasing.  
  
Too often, I had to be content watching her, detached from the personal confidents who crowded and took pleasure in her company and vice versa. Pushing those petty jealousies aside, I quickly surveyed her deceiving delicate frame looking for any visible scratches or injuries. How innocent and kind you are, to endanger your well being for those of animals or others?  
  
Her heavy skirts no longer covered her magnificently scarred foot, which reminded me of the pursuits she had me going relentlessly on if I were to secure her survival. Sighing inwardly, I nevertheless kept up the façade of the well-bred court men whom she had made clear of her feelings of despise.  
  
Why must it be me though? Bitterly I recalled the times at Tlanth when I had endeavored to win her to my cause, it had ended though, with a heated exchange of words, and a revelation that Mel resented me because of reasons unknown to her!  
  
Russav had scoffed at my desolateness after my return. He did not see what I did, for I saw the not-too-old grudges that smeared her pride, my comments had been viewed in the most scathing of her eyes, my actions more usually than naught brought about fresh feelings that hurt.  
  
Nevertheless, this lovely resilient spirit that still lay witless on the ground had captivated me; I had only myself to blame for making such an unworthy first impression on her, also, for losing myself hopelessly in a deep chasm I could not nor would want to escape from.  
  
Needless thoughts chased on the heels of its predecessor, clouding my mind, till a soft groan pulled me back to my senses. Her clear blue eyes burnt with embarrassment, the reddening tinges of her cheeks clearly visible, as a direct result of knowing how silly she must look.  
  
What she did not know was the instant tightening of my heart and heady giddiness, as I beheld her vulnerability and softened features bejeweled by beads of perspiration glistening under the sun's gleaming rays. "How could anyone be as beautiful and unknowing as her?" I thought almost reverently, not noticing her pained but enquiring gaze.  
  
"Your Grace." That was all Mel managed before fierce pain gripped her, contorting her expressive face. I felt her pain as if it was my own, letting my instincts overcame my stern control. I gathered her in my arms, immediately heading for the nearest location where she could rest in peace. And not in the presence of people who would distress her. "Like me." I mentally added.  
  
Mel tensed in my arms. Sensing a violent confrontation coming on despite her less-than-perfect body condition, I dryly said, "I pray you see this is the only way out, for your injuries are of much more consequence than some loose-tongued gossip lurking around."  
  
In answer, she tersely replied "I'm sure it wouldn't but for I wish we stop meeting under these." Struggling for words, I continued her unfinished sentence. "Unpleasant circumstances?"  
  
She nodded. Or tried a semblance of an arrogant nod while perched uncomfortably in my arms. My own bubbled mirth showed somehow, even though I was convinced I had kept my facial features carefully neutral, for Mel's tight voice when she next spoke betrayed the hints of controlled anger.  
  
"I will prefer to be set down at this instant, if you think me a comedian to keep you amused."  
  
Burn it, I've managed to ruin a beautiful moment again. Kudos to you Danric! Her softening weight, which was as light as a feather, once more lay rigid in anger. Thankfully, the destination I had in mind was in sight, and I set her down on the carpet-like grass as gently as a mother would set her newborn.  
  
"Stay here," I ordered, allowing a hint of steely resolve to enter my drawl. Mel's eyes widened, her quick tongue ready to deliver a slew of retorts. She would have succeeded, if not for another spasm of pain. Glaring impetuously at me, so her actions wouldn't be mistaken for obeisance, she sank down to the ground, tightly pursed lips imperceptibly relaxing in relief.  
  
Although every fibre of my body wanted to stay with Mel to keep her safe, common sense told me, as I did reluctantly turn to head back amongst the trees, that I should get some bandages and healers. Reluctance stemming from the fact that I wanted so much to be alone with Mel; I never had any chance to, not considering the private encounters in the alcove and in the library in Tlanth.  
  
In haste, I rode back to the castle, not entirely hoping to encounter some healers by chance. "No such luck." I muttered, half-pleased for this meant I could devote an entire afternoon with Mel; which in itself served as a precious chance to clear up the many misunderstandings between us. Bandages and ointments were gathered into one arm, the other trying to fend off ardent affections of an over zealous cream-colored kitten. I eyed it narrowly with suspicion. Just as it purred sweetly, the tapestry was flung open, revealing the powerful build and rakish grin of Russav. What luck to meet him.  
  
Russav covered the distance between us in three strides, bearing upon me like a hunter upon a prey's trail. Grinning openly much to my chagrin, he pointed teasingly to the bundles in my arms and raised an eyebrow question. Several alternatives to the truth flitted through my mind, each of them as impossible to believe as the first. I sighed in resignation admitting freely that Mel was injured, after falling down a tree as a result of trying to save three kittens. As if to back up my point, the kitten - now rubbing contentedly against my breeches, purred softly.  
  
His enigmatic eyes widened in surprise and settled to admiration for the free spirit that Mel possessed. He scooped up the kitten and in response to my enquiries, replied simply.  
  
"Tamara my cousin. This kitten," He waved vaguely, "and the other two, ran away from her this morning."  
  
"Ahhh," My own grin widened, cracking the impassive face I usually wore.  
  
My "insolence" was repaid when Russav insisted stubbornly to be taken along to where Mel rested. Protesting futilely, but giving in at last for worry ate at my mind, Russav was led to the soft grassy open where Mel lay. She lay still, looking every part like an angel with her porcelain profile basking under the warm light. Her auburn hair fanned out like a halo, I could almost imagine a crown resting on that smooth expanse of hair.  
  
Panic rose from within. She lay too still! Russav sensed the tensing of my shoulders and threw me a comforting glance as I dismounted, swiftly reaching her side. I relaxed instantly, seeing the gentle rise and fall of her chest, realizing she was in sweet dreamlands. Chiding myself for thinking the worse, also resenting Russav's quiet laughter, I seated myself beside her, letting my gaze roam over her freely drinking in her peaceful beauty like an elixir.  
  
My cousin chuckled at my boyish behavior, for indeed no lady in court had ever held me spell bound. Their expressions did not reveal the sharp wit and intelligence as Mel did freely. Neither would any risk spoiling a gown for the sake of three kittens. It was easy to see how I've come to love Mel.  
  
Breezes carried the sweet scent of roses across the grassy area. Russav had tired of watching me appreciate Mel in a rare moment of peace silently. He paced impatiently across the greens; pausing only to eye me with a devilish smile stretching over handsomely etched face.  
  
I leveled a calm gaze on him, managing to quell his restlessness. He had gotten my message: That he was free to leave as he wished. Life! But was I was eager to get rid of his pesky presence!  
  
"Only then will I be able to be at peace, free to kiss her and yet protect her honor." I knew in my heart, till the grudges between us were resolved, only in my dreams would I be able to kiss her.  
  
Turning back to my contemplation of Mel's delicate frame, I did not realize Russav's advancement till a shove from behind pushed me off balance, interrupting my previous train of thoughts. Realizing that Mel lay before me, I could only throw my hands down in front of me, hoping my full weight would not fall on her fragile figure.  
  
I fell, my lips pressing on Mel's cheeks, my weight supported by my arms.  
  
The tender feeling of her warm skin jolted my senses, but warning alarms went off in my mind, hazed in the passion of the moment. If she wakes up - which I would not be surprised if she did, considering my weight as compared to her, my strained relationship with her was as good as if it had never started.  
  
Still, it took several moments before I relinquished the kiss that left my five senses burning, my lips demanding for more.  
  
Common sense reined in the strong passions that my sleeping beauty stirred unwittingly. Russav was gone, I noted after a quick survey of surroundings, grudgingly grateful for his shove. Mel stirred uneasily whilst a myriad of feelings flooded my mind.  
  
I knew this kiss would have to suffice till the day that perhaps may never come, when Mel could bring herself to call me Vidanric and greet me with joy and bright laughter in her eyes.Momentarily, sorrow overwhelmed me, that the one I loved only as I suspected, loved me through an unknown identity.  
  
*A/N: Please do review!!! Lotsa thanks and love for those who review! I ABSOLUTELY adore those who have reviewed the first chpt!! *muakz Black rose25: Hey, I hope I updated in time. Fel: Thanks loads for invaluable advice and the polishing up! Lady Bee: Ure the first reviewer I got, imagine the sentimental value you hold to me!!!!! 


End file.
